BadBye
by DelusionaLiar
Summary: A fanfic based off of the song BadBye. Written in hopes that the song will make more sense to people. Also written just for the fun of writing a fanfic. Three-shot (if there's such thing). Rated T for attempted suicide.
1. Attempt One

**_A/N: _**_Everything has already been typed. There are three chapters, so just wait patiently._

**[Attempt One]**

Left behind. That's what I am. The world moves so fast. I wish everyone would just calm down. Slow down. Stop.

Yes. Stop. That'd be wonderful. Can you all just stop? It'd be so much easier. If only—

Did you know? Did you know that in this world you can't really trust anyone? Nope. Not a single person can be trusted. Because humans are fickle creatures. There one day, gone the next. Yep, yep. The only thing they made that was permanent was a footprint on the moon.

Actually, scratch that. There's one more thing that's permanent. The past.

Ah. The past. What a beautiful thing. If only I could go back.

Oh, but I can. Dream. Close your eyes and dream. Let's walk down memory lane together, shall we? Praise. Praise, oh how I've missed you. Oh, but to feel praise you must feel failure. That explains it. Why I don't ever feel that feeling accomplished anymore. I'm too perfect now, aren't I? Too perfect. Too perfect.

I turn to him; me. "I always choose the right path, don't I?" I laugh and he laughs. We're like old friends. Laughing at each other's lame jokes. Ah, how I've missed this. Oh, but do I? I don't quite know myself. Ah, how troublesome.

But this is just a dream. Just a dream, yes, yes. What a shame, what a shame. I wake up. What a shame.

In a couple minutes I'm standing outside. The street looks like memory lane so I laugh. Looking up and down the street. No, he's not here. Of course. Two beings cannot exist in the same place. A couple walks past. How strange. She's with someone else already? It's only been a couple years.

My, my, how fast life moves. Is that fun? I watch a crow fly by. Where's it going? What's the hurry? There's no hurry. Just calm down. Slow down. Stop. Haha. If only, if only.

I go back inside. The kitchen. Yes. To eat. People eat to live. Life. Ah, what a worthless thing. I stare at the fridge. Food. People eat food. But instead, I turn and take a knife.

Knives. How useful. Do you know how easily knives can take lives? Ah, a useful thing taking a worthless thing. Perfect. I will try this.

What to try it on? Let's see. Ah, this arm will do. Over the sink, it'll be easier to clean. Ah, the knife is so smooth. So clean. Across the skin. Oh, it opened. What a beautiful color.

Ah, there's a song trapped inside. I've opened it. The song is spilling out. What a wonderful tune. Wonderful, wonderful indeed. Ah, what's this? It's getting darker. Oh, but the song, it's getting louder. A beautiful tune. Yes, yes. What a shame.


	2. Attempt Two

**[Attempt Two]**

Oh, I'm back in the past. Memory lane, yes? Hello me. How are you? How am I? You smile. I smile back. Ah, how nice it is to smile again. But you're so cruel. You're too kind. Why are you showing me these things?

See, it's me. How small I was. There's me, going to school. I loved that hat. How excited I was on that first day. Oh! That toy car. I loved that thing. Love. What a useless emotion.

Ah. He stole my toy. How mean. It was right to fight him. He attacked first. It was right. So why do I look sad? Why? Mother is concerned. Father is angry. Why is he angry at me? I fell asleep to the angry yells of my father. I fell asleep with the precious toy car. I don't understand why he was angry. It was the precious toy car he had given me.

Oh, would you look at that. Awards. How kind of them. This feeling of accomplishment. Ah, how I've missed it.

How odd. I'm so happy with this life, yet this is the life I loathe so much. I see it with my own two eyes. The useless life that should be taken. Why do I love it? Why do I hate it? I don't understand.

I watch. People change. Oh, this girl. I thought I could trust her. "I love you," she told me. I believed her. Ah, what a stupid mistake. People change more. Why do people change so much? Although, everyone's changing, I don't want to. It feels like I'm the one changing. How terrible.

What a shame. The dream is ending. I wake to a puddle of red. The song is softer now. The sink. Yes. The sink contains water. Water. People need water to survive. Yes, water. I turn on the sink and watch.

The water is strangely reddish. Never mind. The sink is almost full. I turn it off. But water keeps falling. What is this? The water is coming…from my eyes. How strange.

Ah, never mind that. The water is waiting. I put my head in the water. Ah, it's so quiet here. I can almost imagine that everything has stopped. Stop. Ah, what a beautiful thing.

Oh, the song is getting louder. Yes, louder, I beg you. Louder until it fills my head and blocks everything out. Perhaps, by then, everything will be gone. Everything will have stopped. What a beautiful thought.

The darkness is taking over once again. I tell the song to play louder one last time before I slip under the darkness.


	3. Attempt Three

**[Attempt Three]**

Memory lane? Where are you? Where is me? Where am I? Who am I?

Oh, I know. I know. You think I'm crazy, don't you? But I do know. I know. I know who I am. I know why. I know what I'm doing. I know.

And I hate it.

I hate this life. I hate my past. I hate my body. I hate myself. I hate me. I scream it out loud. I hate myself. Hear me! I hate myself!

The words hurt. They're like long, sharp knives. They're pure truth. Cold, hard, pure truth. It hurts so much.

This song. I hear it. I still hear it. I'm not dreaming. This song. I hear it. I hate it. I want to run away from it.

I want to run away from this song. I want to run away from this body, myself. Run, run, as fast as you can. I run until it hurts. But the truth hurts more. I run and find myself on a roof. Who's roof? I don't know. It doesn't matter.

In my hand, I have a knife. When did I grab a knife? I don't remember. But it's convenient. I cut my wrist. It's not enough. Harder. Deeper. It barely hurts. This song. It needs to go away. But instead it gets louder. Louder. No!

I barely notice as the hand falls. It falls for a long time. Then it hits the ground. Still. Dead. Red rain dripping from my arm. A red song. A blue song. A black song. I need to get away from it all.

So I jump. I follow the fallen hand. And I know this'll work. The songs will be gone. I've run away from myself.

I've succeeded.

Ah, this feeling of accomplishment. How I've missed it. I smile.

_Thud_

**THE END**

* * *

**_A/N: _**_All I've been listening to these days are Happy Synthesizer (Amatsuki's cover and Malon's dance) and BadBye (Miku's original is the best. I've also heard Soraru's, Senka's, Amatsuki's, Soraru's, and kradness'. Also Len and Rin's but I didn't really like that one.) I know, big difference in mood. But I wanted to write a fanfic and, frankly, I think BadBye makes a better story than Happy Synthesizer._

_I'll be uploading a Christmas story tomorrow, so look out for that._

_Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
